


For the World Was Endless and They Were Touching the Sky

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Stargazing, T'hy'la, Vulcan Bond, basically these two being idiots in love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: Jim and Spock decide to make the most of a pleasant mission on a strange new world. This is a story of old married bliss.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148
Collections: Old Married Spirk





	For the World Was Endless and They Were Touching the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few instrumental pieces that I listened to while writing this, in case anyone would like to listen to them while reading:  
> • [Alligator Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLFygYDpH44) by Owl City  
> • [Gymnopédie no. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_kK26Csrt4) by Erik Satie (Ethereal Remix)  
> • [Something About Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em0MknB6wFo) by Daft Punk  
> • [Clair de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTfeMhyyy5o) by Claude Debussy (Ethereal Remix)
> 
> Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Star Trek. This is all for fun.

Captain James T. Kirk stood at the edge of the giant platform suspended in the sky, and looked out into the sea of clouds before him. The wind whipped at his graying hair. Captain Spock appeared at his side, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Their burgundy uniforms were striking against the pearlescent white of their surroundings.

The platform they stood on was the size of an island and circular in shape. It supported a cluster of different structures with enough space between them for humanoids to walk. All the buildings were white, rising high above in elongated ovals, casting round-shaped shadows on the clouds below.

Jim Kirk’s eyes gleamed with wonder. He peered over the edge, but not a sliver of ground could be seen – only the infinite rows of clouds, painted rose-gold by the early morning sun. Spock took a careful step forward and tilted his head up. The sky stretched out at their feet and above them. The world was endless, and they were touching the sky.

~

“Captain Kirk, Captain Spock,” a deep rumbling voice greeted them as they turned away from the railings and walked towards the center of the platform.

The voice belonged to a Nibian, standing a few feet away, her silver skin glistening in the sun. She was dressed in a long white frock with flowing sleeves and purple shapes embroidered below the shoulders. Her eyes were black where a Human’s would be white, and her irises were yellow. Her white hair, wrapped around her head in an elaborate braid, was streaked with gray – perhaps the only thing that had changed about her.

“Loali,” Jim smiled, recognizing their old friend.

Around twenty years ago, the _Enterprise_ had made first contact with the inhabitants of Nibia’s sixth moon. Although warp capable, the species had been confined to their own star system for decades. When the landing party had beamed down to the planet, they'd discovered that a group of galactic voyagers from the Antara sector had been using their technologically advanced weapons to subdue the Nibians, claiming they were acting in the best interest of this “inferior species”. But when Jim and Spock had been taken prisoners by the Antari, they'd realized that they couldn’t escape without the Nibians’ help. That was how they’d met Loali, who had fought at their side for the freedom of her entire planet.

Now she stood on a platform above the clouds, proof of what her people had accomplished. She inclined her head in greeting, smiling back. “Welcome to Zindia, the City in the Sky.”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look. If they hadn’t put an end to the Antari’s tyrannical rule, none of this would have existed. Now that they were free, the Nibians thrived, building and learning and exploring, basking in the sun with the fervour of a species left too long in the shadows.

Loali gestured to one of the buildings behind her, and all three set out towards it. “It’s an honor to have you here, Captains,” she said.

“We’re honored that you requested us, specifically,” Jim answered.

Loali’s smile widened. “None of this would be possible without you. After submitting our official petition to the Federation Council, I knew exactly who I wanted to conduct the preliminary investigations. I only hope that we meet the general requirements of membership.”

They entered the building through automatic sliding glass doors. The lobby was large and flooded with sunlight, with white marble floors that stretched back to a turbolift. Four different corridors led out of the room, while in the center a ring of black marble tiles formed the symbol of Nibia. The ceiling was made of glass panes, through which it was possible to see people walking around, several floors high.

“Fascinating,” Spock whispered to himself, and Jim turned to look at him. The Vulcan’s eyes were alight with curiosity, studying the room better than a tricorder scanner. He looked up at the ceiling, his mouth falling slightly open. A smile played on Jim’s lips as he watched his husband look around, knowing that beautiful mind was buzzing with questions. 

But before Spock could ask about anything, Loali led them into the turbolift and tapped twice on a screen built in the wall. “I’ll show you to your room, your luggage should already be there,” she said, as the turbolift doors closed behind them. She looked from Human to Vulcan, and from Vulcan to Human again, pursing her lips. “You did ask for a double room, when we talked on subspace?”

Jim nodded, leaning his shoulder against Spock’s and raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Loali beamed at them. “Then I believe congratulations are in order!”

“We have been married for fifteen years, four months and seven days,” Spock stated. To anyone else, the declaration would have sounded dispassionate, but Jim knew his Vulcan well enough to hear the pride in his voice. A wave of affection and gratitude reached him through their bond, and Jim smiled as Spock’s eyes met his.

“I’m very happy for you,” Loali said, “although I can’t say I’m surprised. I always knew you two were meant to be together.”

~

After an extensive tour of the city and a meeting with government officials, Jim was glad to have the evening off. Not that he wasn’t enjoying himself: he loved his job, and getting to know more about the Nibians was _fascinating_. But he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and he couldn’t afford to overwork himself on the first day.

Besides, Zindia was breathtaking, and all he wanted to do now was enjoy the view with Spock.

They’d made it back to their room with plenty of time to spare before dinner and had decided to make use of the giant built-in bathtub their bathroom was equipped with. It seemed a bit excessive, but since it was there, they’d agreed it would illogical to shun it.

Jim walked into the bathroom to find Spock standing next to the bathtub, naked. He looked almost lost, with his hands crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side, observing the sky from the bay window in front of him. This high up, privacy wasn’t an issue: they were alone among the clouds.

“Daydreaming?” Jim chuckled, placing their towels on the long white ledge attached to the bathtub and stripping off his uniform.

Spock eyed the candles in the corner, then the blue lanterns dangling from the ceiling. Jim couldn’t contain his amusement. “Don’t tell me, let me guess,” he said, getting out of his boxers, “This is all shockingly illogical.”

“Perhaps it is,” Spock said, but even as he spoke his eyes travelled up and down Jim’s body appreciatively.

“Maybe I should just get dressed then,” Jim shrugged, reaching for the pile of clothes he’d left on the floor.

“That –” Spock’s arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around Jim’s wrist, “– will not be necessary.”

“Mmm,” Jim smirked, closing the distance between them and placing a kiss on Spock’s nose, “Then get yourself in there, Mister.”

Spock complied, slipping into the water and slowly sinking down. Jim followed, wincing at how hot the water was. He knew it was just warm enough for Spock, and this was one of the compromises they had to make if they wanted to shower or take baths together. It was well worth it though. Jim didn’t really mind.

He lowered himself until he was sitting down, the water sloshing around him, and he leaned back against the end of the tub. With a leg on either side of Spock, Jim pulled his husband against his chest and planted a kiss in his hair. “Comfortable?” he asked, wrapping one arm across Spock’s shoulders.

Spock reached above his shoulder and covered Jim’s hand with his own. “Quite. And you?”

“Yes. This is perfect,” Jim sighed. He looked out the window, where the sun was setting, painting the sky pink and gold. His eyes followed the light down to where it played upon Spock’s thigh, and he ran his free hand over it tenderly. Spock rested his head on Jim’s shoulder, a contented hum escaping him. Somewhere in the distance, someone was playing an instrument that sounded almost like a piano – but with a higher, echoing sound.

“ _Happiness, not in another place but this place...not for another hour, but this hour_ ,” Jim whispered as he drew circles over Spock’s thigh with his thumb, creating waves that rippled through the water.

“Walt Whitman,” Spock said, turning his face so he could rest his forehead against Jim’s jaw.

They sat there in each other’s arms, quiet and content, and they watched the clouds roll by, their golden reflection dancing on the water. Jim held Spock closer, gently squeezing his shoulder. “Think we can do this every day until we go home?”

“That is highly unlikely. There is much work to be done,” Spock shifted so he could raise his chin, “However, we do not believe in a no-win scenario.”

Jim smiled, the inner corners of his eyebrows curving upwards as he turned to look at Spock. “What are you suggesting? We cheat on our reports?”

“There is another solution. Starfleet Command has only given us four days to complete our preliminary investigation, by which time we are expected to contact the _Intrepid_. I believe losing one’s communicator does not constitute a crime under Federation law?”

Jim burst out laughing. “You’re worse than I am!”

“It seems that the student has surpassed the teacher,” Spock declared, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in that secret smile only Jim knew.

Laughter echoed once more through the bathroom as Jim shoved Spock playfully. Outside the bay window, the sky had turned a milky blue. The water was barely lukewarm now, which meant it must be cold for Spock. Jim planted a kiss on his husband’s forehead. “Alright, I think it’s about time we got out.”

~

Jim wrapped a towel around Spock’s shoulders from behind, pressing his cheek against the Vulcan’s back as he rubbed his arms to make him warm. Spock leaned into the touch.

“You were brilliant today,” Jim whispered, “Asking all the right questions. Explaining dematerialization to the head of the science department. Everyone was impressed.”

Spock released a low hum that reverberated through his body; and Jim knew exactly what that meant. He tilted his head up, amused. He’d just wanted to express his admiration for his bondmate – he should’ve known the praise would have _that particular effect_ on Spock.

“And you looked so good in that uniform,” Jim spoke softly into Spock’s ear, raising his chin higher to nuzzle its pointed tip, “So handsome. I couldn’t take my eyes off you all day.”

Spock swallowed hard. A shaky breath escaped his lips. Jim slowly slid the towel off his husband’s shoulders, taking the time to kiss his neck before letting the towel fall to the ground. Jim bit his lower lip as his eyes travelled down Spock’s naturally lean body. He slid his hand up the Vulcan’s thigh, feeling himself harden at the sight of that firm ass, and the thought of what he would do to it later. He reached for his own towel, still wrapped around his middle, and let it fall to the ground as well.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this –” Jim squeezed Spock’s thigh, “- and this,” he added, squeezing an ass cheek, “- and _this_ ,” he pulled Spock back to him, holding him firmly by the hips and pressing their bodies together.

“Do you feel that, Spock?” he whispered against the back of his bondmate’s neck, “do you feel how hard I am for you?”

Spock gasped, and a shiver ran through his body when Jim started rubbing his erection against his backside. Lust coursed through the bond, hot and throbbing. Jim reached around Spock’s hips and grasped his cock, stroking it slowly.

“ _Jim..._ ” Spock whimpered, head falling back against Jim’s shoulder.

It was so hot; the way Spock said his name, so desperate and pleading. Even after all these years it still set Jim’s blood on fire. He turned Spock around and kissed him hard, his palms travelling up that flat stomach to gently pinch a nipple. Spock moaned into the kiss and grabbed Jim’s ass with both hands.

“Bedroom?” Jim whispered against Spock’s lips, barely breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” Spock whispered back, sliding his mouth along Jim’s jaw.

They stumbled to the bedroom, hands still groping and clutching at each other. The lights came on automatically as they entered the room, revealing an enormous round-shaped bed with white pillows and light blue sheets. Jim gently pushed Spock onto the bed, then leaned in and pressed his knee to the mattress, slowly lowering himself on top of his husband.

“You’re perfect,” he purred, before their lips met again and they kissed, harder and messier than before.

Jim pinned Spock’s hands above his head and pressed their palms together, sensitive Vulcan fingers trembling at the touch, and Spock moaned, his cock twitching against Jim’s stomach. They kissed – the Human way and the Vulcan way – until they were out of breath, then Jim pulled back slightly. “Do you know what I’ve been thinking about all day?” he panted.

Spock’s breath came in short gasps as he looked up at his husband, eyelids lowered and lips parted. “I do not,” he answered breathlessly.

Jim pressed their fingers together, making Spock moan again. “I’ve been thinking about eating that pretty little ass of yours, right here on this bed...” he kissed him one last time then pushed himself up and off Spock, giving him a gentle slap on the hip. “Turn around.”

Spock obeyed, scrambling to his hands and knees and pushing his ass up. His eagerness only made Jim harder – Spock rarely spoke during sex, but his actions were enough to convey how desperately he wanted it.

“So good for me...” Jim exhaled, running his hand over Spock’s ass and watching a green flush spread over the pale skin. Desire burned through their bond, leaving them both breathless. Spock pushed his hips up higher, trembling slightly. Jim slid his knee between Spock’s legs and nudged his thighs further apart. He knew exactly what would drive his Vulcan wild, and he smiled to himself as he pushed both ass cheeks aside. “You made me so proud today, Spock. So smart, so efficient – you’re the best at what you do, everyone could see it.”

“Jim...” Spock groaned, his face buried in the inside of his elbow.

Jim rubbed his thumb over Spock’s hole. “And you’re so beautiful. Fuck, Spock, look at you... so fucking hot...”

“Jim, _please!_ ” 

Hearing Spock beg had always been Jim’s weakness. He leaned in, spreading him wide, and finally, _finally_ touched the tip of his tongue to Spock’s hole, drawing a half-circle over it before covering it with his mouth.

Spock moaned loudly, his fingers curling around the sheets. Jim knew he could have made him beg some more for this, but they’d both waited long enough. Taking a deep breath, Jim pulled Spock to him and pushed his tongue in deeply. The response was immediate: Spock rolled his hips back as Jim tongue-fucked him, making small sounds of pleasure. Moaning against Spock’s skin, Jim took himself in hand and began pumping furiously. He licked and sucked and thrust his tongue in and out. It was fucking incredible, the way Spock stretched and clenched around him, whining into the pillow, pleading for more.

“Fuck,” Jim swore, shoving himself back, out of breath. He couldn’t wait any longer. Pushing himself off the mattress, he grabbed the bag he’d left at the foot of the bed earlier. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a bottle of lube and spilled some onto his hand. When he climbed back onto the bed, Spock had turned around and was lying on his back, his legs pulled up against his chest.

Jim bit his lower lip, bringing slick fingers to Spock’s hole and rubbing them against it. He slowly pushed one finger in, then the other. “God, you’re perfect,” he whispered, watching as Spock’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows curved upwards in pleasure.

Jim moved his fingers deeper inside, and Spock jolted, his entire body shaking. “Ah!” he cried out, slamming his head back into the pillows. He was gorgeous like this: dishevelled; his bangs a mess; a green blush painting his cheeks...

“Jim, please, fuck me,” Spock moaned, looking up at Jim with pleading eyes, and Jim could’ve sworn he’d never moved so fast before in his life, because a few seconds later he’d already spilled lube onto his palm and slathered it over his straining cock.

“You know what hearing you say that does to me,” he growled as he tossed Spock’s legs over his shoulders and lined his cock up. He pressed in carefully, pushing forward until he was completely sheathed inside of his husband, and they both groaned. Nothing compared to this, to the familiar feeling of being inside Spock, to his body under and around Jim, shaking with pleasure, taking him in greedily. Spock spread his legs wider, and Jim pulled out only slightly then sank back in with a sigh.

“Fuck me, Ashayam, fuck me hard,” Spock whimpered, and Jim very nearly lost it right then and there.

Over the years, Spock had learned just how much hearing him use profanity affected Jim, and he used that knowledge to his advantage, especially now that he was more comfortable being vocal in bed. It took Jim a few seconds to recover, and when he did he started rocking his hips, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace. “Oh fuck – so fucking good!” he grunted, his eyes never leaving Spock’s.

Soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, and Spock had to press his palms against the wall above his head so Jim wouldn’t fuck them right into it. “Yes! Jim, do not stop!”

Jim had no intention of stopping. He pounded into Spock again and again, losing himself to the pleasure. “You’re so good for me,” he panted, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Spock’s cock, “You – _ah_! – make me feel so good...”

Spock’s moans got louder and louder, and he moved his hips to meet Jim’s powerful thrusts. Jim closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. He took Spock’s right hand and directed it towards the green-tinged cock.

“Touch yourself for me,” he said. Spock did as he was told, his eyes widening when Jim took his left hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on the pointer and middle fingers.

“Yes! Jim, _Jim!_ ” Spock cried out, clenching around his bondmate as he came all over his own hand and stomach.

Waves of ecstasy flowed through the bond, and fire pooled inside Jim. His body jerked and he gave one, two, three more thrusts before coming inside Spock, crying out his name. He kept moving through his orgasm, shaking from the overload of sensation. Then he finally stopped, gently pushing Spock’s legs off his shoulders as he fell forward and dropped his forehead onto his bondmate’s.

They stayed there, chests heaving for air, bodies tired and content. The silence of the room was interrupted only by the sound of their heavy breathing. Jim laughed quietly, expelling a short huff of air out his nose.

“Jim?” Spock opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just that,” Jim looked up at the wall, “I’m not sure how soundproof these Nibian rooms are, but I bet everyone on this floor knows our names.”

Spock nudged Jim’s chin with his cheek, his eyes gleaming in the blue glow of the lanterns. “It shall save us the trouble of introducing ourselves.”

“I guess so,” Jim chuckled, leaning in. Spock met him halfway and they kissed, ever so softly, their fingers intertwined.

~

Zindia was a quiet place, and nights on the sixth moon of Nibia were alight with stars – stars, and nothing else. On a balcony off the highest building in the City in the Sky, Jim and Spock sat together, staring into space.

They’d seen a thousand wonders in their travels, but to old lovers of the universe every discovery was a miracle. A gentle breeze shook the curtains behind them, and Jim rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. “Look, Spock!” he pointed straight ahead, to where a shooting star had pierced the sky, its tail a blaze of silver.

Spock reached for Jim’s hand and held it in his own. Something close to melancholy trickled through the bond, and Jim turned to look at Spock. “Is everything alright?”

Under alien constellations, Spock always looked a bit different; almost as if a strange world’s night could paint him anew, shrouding him in his otherworldly traits, quieting the rest. Jim wondered if Spock saw him the same way, sometimes; if his humanness was louder, clearer now to those dark Vulcan eyes. Or maybe this was when they lost themselves in each other, delved so deep they’d found themselves on the other side.

It didn’t matter. Jim knew those beautiful eyes better than he knew himself. “What’s on your mind, Spock?” he asked.

Spock looked back up at the sky, his perfect profile dark against the stars, and Jim held his breath, awed by the sight. Love shone through the bond, strong and bright, making Jim sigh and Spock close his eyes in bliss. In these moments they were so close that anything could be said, anything could be done. Their fingers were still locked. Spock opened his eyes.

“When I was a child,” he said, “I often looked at the stars. I felt them calling me – I _felt_ , Jim. I felt their call so deeply within me.”

“Yes... almost like... a longing. Like an ache to know them,” Jim added. He’d experienced the exact same thing – for years, for so many years. His mind took him back to his own youth, and then a little further down the road, and he squeezed Spock’s hand. “I felt the same way the day I met you.”

“The longing?”

“And the ache.”

Spock looked at him. “I felt it too,” he whispered, and then, cupping Jim’s face in his hands: “I feel it still, every day.”

They shared a kiss, and it was like the very first, and like every kiss after it. There was that simple feeling, steady like a heartbeat between them. Jim smiled. That was it, their most precious truth. When the kiss ended, the warmth remained; they were always kissing in Jim’s mind.

“Always,” he said out loud, pressing his forehead to Spock’s.

“T’hy’la,” Spock breathed.

Jim’s smile widened. How could a single word promise such boundless happiness? Floating here above the clouds, time suspended, very few words were needed. “I love you.”

And they stayed there, under a sea of stars, and they were boundlessly happy, for the world was endless and they were touching the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> My last minute entry for [plaidshirtjimkirk's](https://plaidshirtjimkirk.tumblr.com/) Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019.  
> This event has been making me happy every November for 6 years now :') Thank you so much plaidshirtjimkirk, my tumblr bffl!


End file.
